In Case You Didn't Know
by yyamauti
Summary: James era um conhecedor de Lily Evans, mesmo esta não sabendo, mas temia a sua reação, afinal mesmo ele sabendo todas as manias dela, não poderia nem imaginar o que esperar depois de anos de gritarias, berros e promessas de detenção.


_Bom é algo bem simples e curto, na verdade eu espero ter só mais um ou dois capítulos, pois era pra ser uma oneshot, porém se eu continuasse para chegar no ponto que eu queria teria que encher muita linguiça..._

* * *

 **In Case You Didn't Know**

James olhou para a ruiva que estava a sua frente concentrada na tarefa de Transfiguração, de fato ele tinha começado a passar mais tempo na biblioteca desde que começaram a se tornar amigos, se é que podemos chamar aquela relação de amizade. Tudo bem que não envolvia mais gritarias, berros pelo castelo e promessas de detenção, mas não é como se eles fossem confidentes.

Esse pensamento fez o maroto esboçar um sorriso de canto e passar as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto encostava melhor na cadeira para a observá-la, o que acabou capturando a atenção de Lily, ele sabia que ela odiava seu cabelo e o quão irritava ficava com sua mania de passar a mão o despenteando mais, mas era incontrolável, ele fazia isso toda vez que estava nervoso, o que acontecia frequentemente ao lado dela.

"Existem pentes no mundo bruxo também, Potter." O comentário da ruiva o fez rir alto, que em consequência acabou levando ambos a serem expulsos da biblioteca, deixando a ruiva extremamente irritava uma vez que tinham diversas tarefas para fazer, além dos relatórios da monitoria.

"Relaxa, Lils" Ele pegou os inúmeros livros e pergaminhos da mão dela e passou um braço sobre os ombros dela, aproximando os corpos deles. "Podemos fazer isso tudo lá perto do lago." Ele riu ao escutar a menina bufar.

Ele sabia que Lily Evans não era tão fã da natureza e luz solar como ele, também sabia que ela levava sua obrigações muito a sério, o que muitas vezes acabava com ela tendo dores de cabeça, sabia que ela odiava quadribol e tinha pânico de montar em uma vassoura, também tinha conhecimento que Lily preferiu ter um gato ao invés de um coruja pois, ela tinha medo dos olhos das corujas quando estava escuro, sabia que a menina esperava todos irem para seus dormitórios para poder ficar lendo perto da lareira da sala comunal, James era um conhecedor de Lily Evans, mesmo esta não sabendo.

"Pronto, pode voltar a fazer as tarefas e os relatórios..." Ele falou enquanto colocava todo aquele peso no gramado e deitando logo em seguida.

"E você vai fazer o que?" Ele virou para ela, a luz do sol intensificava o vermelho do cabelo e o verde dos olhos dela. "Que eu saiba você também é monitor chefe!" Ela estava estendendo um pergaminho para ele, mas ele só podia a observar.

Ele passou anos a chamando para sair, mas desde o final do sexto ano parou de insistir, não sabe de certo o porquê, talvez deve ter sido influência do Remus, ou para atender os pedidos dela, mas não significava que tinha deixado de a observar como ela se divertia com as amigas durante o almoço, ou como ela se dedicava para finalizar alguma poção ou fazer anotações sobre Transfiguração.

"Eu estou bem assim." Ele ignorou completamente o pergaminho e voltou a deitar e fitar o céu, ele sabia que ela estava revirando os olhos.

"Você poderia colaborar mais com as funções da monitoria, uma vez, que seus amigos é que fazem que o trabalho seja maior." Ela disse agora jogando alguns pergaminhos em cima dele, o que não adiantou muito, por que ele não moveu um músculo sequer.

"Então eu poderia dar esses pergaminhos para o Sirius." Ele disse sorrindo imaginando o amigo fazendo os relatórios e todas as outras funções de monitor chefe, não que ele também se imaginaria há alguns anos exercendo essa função, em suas teorias mais loucas ele tinha certeza que Dumbledore e McGonagall tinham feito isso como um castigo a longo prazo.

"Humpf, provavelmente ele rasgaria todos esses pergaminhos." Ele virou para olhá-la, ela estava concentrada escrevendo fervorosamente alguma coisa.

Ele podia passar horas observando-a, como suas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto davam um ar totalmente inocente, como ela prendia o cabelo num coque rapidamente quando precisava finalizar algo mais rápido ou com mais atenção, como ela mordia os lábios toda vez que estava com dúvida ou não conseguia se decidir sobre algo, ele a via fazendo isso toda vez no café da manhã, quando tentava decidir se comeria algo doce ou salgado, na maioria das vezes escolhendo o doce.

"Lily..." Tentou chamar sua atenção, e em poucos segundos tinha grandes olhos verdes o fitando. Ele simplesmente não conseguia, o medo de perder aquela amizade, a companhia dela, os momentos descontraídos durante as rondas, ele não conseguia estragar _isso_. "Hum, eu vou me aprontar para o jantar, te vejo depois." Ele pegou apressadamente os pergaminhos que ela tinha jogado e praticamente correu para dentro do castelo, ignorando qualquer chamado da menina que ficará ao lado do lago.

Entrou no dormitório complemente sem cabeça para fazer qualquer coisa que deveria fazer, ou até mesmo ouvir o amigo que tentava contar sobre o encontro com alguma garota, ele só conseguia pensar na ruiva.

"Você acha que ela sabe?" Perguntou sério para Sirius, enquanto encava o teto do dormitório.

"Quem? Marlene?"

"Não Sirius, Lily! Você acha que ela sabe que eu gosto dela?" Fazia tempo que ele não tocava no assunto com os amigos, se falava sobre a ruiva normalmente era sobre coisas relacionadas com as tarefas de monitor.

Sirius o encavara sem saber como responder, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ele não entendia muito bem sua fixação por uma única garota.

"Mesmo se ela souber, você deve falar para ela James." Foi Remus que quebrou o silêncio, normalmente ele não opinava na vida amorosa dos amigos, dizia que não queria ser responsável por algo tão grandioso.

"Não é como se ele não tivesse dito." Sirius apontou indo em direção ao banheiro, esses tipos de conversas não eram as suas preferidas.

"É diferente, e você sabe que é diferente. Você não está a chamando para sair como fazia antes, está falando de algo que você sente." Ele sabia que Remus estava certo, mas temia a reação dela, ele podia saber todas as manias de Lily Evans, mas não poderia nem imaginar sua reação.

Ele não estava com muita fome, por isso era muito mais atrativo brincar com a comida do que simplesmente comê-la, enrolando durante todo o jantar, pensando em como poderia sair de toda essa bagunça em que se encontrava.

"Vamos? Temos rondas a fazer." Ele se surpreendeu ao escutar a voz que já tinha decorado.

"Vamos. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Disse se despedindo rapidamente dos amigos.

* * *

 _Espero que tenham gostado, normalmente eu leio muita fanfic na versão da Lily, mas fiquei com vontade de dar voz ao James uma vez na vida. 3_

 _Por favor, me digam no que melhorar, do que vocês gostaram e etc! Até o próximo, que espero que seja ainda nessa semana._


End file.
